Beds
by striderswhore
Summary: Sytry can't sleep


Ah, the head canons I have for this anime. It's sad that the fandom isn't very large. Well, I hope you all like it! Sorry it's so short, it looks bigger on my iPad when I type it all up.

* * *

The moon is high in the sky when Sytry sits up in his bed. He estimates the time to be around one. As a fallen angel, Sytry knows he needs to sleep for extended amounts of time(one hundred years to be exact)but he can still sleep as a human does without entering the deep sleep. Tonight seems to be an exception. Something is bothering him, something he can't _quite_ pinpoint.

Sytry muses the source might be his uncle. As a candidate for substitute ruler, he must win the Elector's favor. Balberith was becoming secretive, tossing heinous ideas into Sytry's mind. Kill William? Never in a million years. Maybe Dantalion-

Sytry stops that train of thought before he can continue it. In the top bunk, Dantalion is also restless. Both demons agree that they should room together in order to keep from revealing their true nature. It's an unsettling thing, sleeping next to his sworn enemy.

Sytry swings a delicate leg over the side, standing up and stretching like a cat. He yawns, exposing fairly sharp canines. If he's up, he may as well eat some of those biscuits he likes. Sytry pulls the can toward himself, uncapping the top and shoving a thin hand into the rich food. It's quite good, for a human snack. He places one in his mouth, letting the flavor soak into his tongue before chewing. Soon he's munching loudly.

"Would you eat somewhere else? I'm trying to sleep." Dantalion mumbles from his bunk. They both know that neither will be able to sleep.

"Fine," Sytry scorns, standing to his full height. He quietly opens the door and shuts it carefully. William would get angry if Sytry was found after curfew wandering the halls.

The candidate is aimless but he soon realizes that this isn't the case. His legs bring him to a _very_ familiar door carved out of brilliant mahogany, certainly in better shape than the rest of the student's rooms. He knocks once, twice. The resulting silence is stifling. Just as Sytry turns to make his way to the kitchen, the door opens.

A soft, cascading light shines over William's golden hair. He glares at Sytry, gesturing that the demon enter. Sytry isn't entirely sure why, but seeing William relaxes him in a way that no one could ever do, not including Solomon. He concludes it must be Solomon's soul resting deep in William.

"What do you need, Sytry? It's the middle of the night." William leans against the door, arms crossed. Sytry shrugs helplessly, munching on another biscuit.

"I couldn't sleep," he admits almost shyly, eyes flickering to the bed shoved against the wall.

"I see. And you thought waking me would somehow help you?" His voice drips irritation at the situation. Sytry's shoulders sag, unnoticed by the demon himself.

"I apologize deeply. If you'll excuse me." Sytry attempts to move past the prefect but William stands his ground.

The demon looks up in confusion, "I suppose you can uh, share my bed tonight. If that would help you sleep." William is hesitant to speak. He isn't looking  
Sytry in the eye, red coloring his cheeks in the softest way possible. Sytry blinks a few times before smiling.

"I think it would." he says. William guides the fallen angel toward his bed, confiscating the biscuits as he does so. He settles Sytry into the blanket, patting his purple hair absently. Sytry is violently reminded of a similar situation that occurred with Solomon and his smile widens.

William bustles around the room, making sure to check that everything is perfect. He sighs, turning off the lights before slipping into the bed beside Sytry. The Elector is stiff but Sytry pulls his arm around his waist, snuggling into the pillow.

In the morning, Dantalion bursts into the room, concerned(whether he wanted to admit it or not)over Sytry's whereabouts. He opens his mouth to declare the demon missing but stops himself. He looks at the scene, confused. His shoulders soon relax and his blood red eyes soften as he takes in the scene of master and demon sleeping soundly.


End file.
